You can lead a heart to love
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: WARNING: Contains Rupert and Clarisse romance. Please don't let that stop you from reading. Rupert will eventually die as he is not a main character in my story. This story will hopefully show how C&J's friendship blossomed over the years leading to their happily ever after.


Author's Note: The title and the line were borrowed from the George Strait song. Special thanks to my GB for turning this around so fast and for all your input.

You Can Lead a Heart to Love but You Can't Make it Fall

Kissing his way up her body, Rupert allowed his tongue to draw each nipple into his warm mouth, a gasp escaped from her as she shuddered not from the action itself but from the chill the moisture left on her skin. Moving to the base of her throat he could feel her rapidly beating pulse as he placed a kiss before moving higher to her ear flicking and licking it as he whispered words of love.

Rupert had been smitten with Clarisse from the first time he saw her leaning against the wall during what he had thought to be her first season. Clarisse's creamy skin displayed to perfection, the deep blue of her dress making her eyes sparkle like sapphires. And her hair her beautiful hair, shone like the sunshine, curls brushing the tops of her shoulders. The entire image nothing short of breathtaking. He'd quickly been informed of the reality of the situation. Clarisse's parents had been killed in a carriage accident when she was young. Her mother's sister, Sarah, had married the Duke of Glenshire and Clarisse's presence at the ball was merely to accompany her family members.. The fact Clarisse wasn't royal by blood didn't turn Prince Rupert away. In fact, it made him desire her all the more.

He lowered himself into her warmth, placing a firm kiss to her mouth as he began to thrust in and out of her in a slow deliberate motion designed to draw out their love making. Bucking up, Clarisse's actions prompted him to move faster. Getting the hint, he drove into her deep and hard hoping this time she would be fulfilled. Rupert held out as long as his body would allow, her name slipped from his lips as he went over the edge. Collapsing on top of her Rupert placed slow kisses to her neck as he waited for his body to recover. He didn't want to look in her eyes, he knew what he would see. Unable to delay any further, his eyes found hers and, as he suspected, he could see the torment and sadness in his queen's eyes.

"What's wrong my love?" He knew, but hoped perhaps this time it might be something different.

Tilting her head back, Clarisse swallowed past the lump forming in her throat as her tears threatened to spill "I'm sorry."

Gently brushing the tear from the corner of her eye, he whispered. "Hush now darling, tis I who should be apologizing. You are just too beautiful and I can't control my body when I gaze upon you. When I feel your body quivering under mine, I am helpless to stop. Next time will be different."

Clarisse offered a small smile to her husband. They'd been married for fifteen years and although they produced two strapping heirs, not once in all her married life had Clarisse fully enjoyed the act of making love. She'd tried to relax and had come close several times during her marriage, but try as she may, she could never bring herself to fully love her husband with her whole heart…or body "Rupert, you and I have tried for years to make this work and something just isn't right. I'm sorry." The tears that had been held at bay now flowed freely down her face.

Rolling from her body Rupert propped himself on his side so he could look at her. "Do you know what's missing? Just tell me Clarisse, I'll do anything to make you happy. You and the boys are the only things that truly matter to me. Please just tell me what you need me to do."

Clarisse pushed herself up, resting her back against the pillows lining the headboard. Rupert's last words were like a stab in the chest as she knew what she was about to reveal would break his heart…forever. She reached for his hand, "I want you to know I've done everything I know of to make this feeling grow. I've begged and I've pleaded with my heart, but there's no getting through. I love you as my husband and king, but no amount of convincing has worked for my heart. Despite my best efforts, I can't convince my heart to fall _in _love with you."

Covering her face with her hands as the sobs consumed her; Clarisse was shocked when she felt Rupert gather her in his arms, brushing hair from her face as he soothed her. Once she was calm, his next words took her by surprise "I know, darling. I've always known our love was one-sided. My fears were confirmed a couple months into our marriage when you told me you were with child. I expected you to be full of joy and I know you were happy, but I could see a part of you wasn't. I wish I'd been strong enough to let you go, to not have my parent arrange for our marriage. I never meant for you to be unhappy, Clarisse. I know you tried your best to convince yourself you loved me. I adore you for that. You've always been there for me and I know you always will, because even if you don't love me, I know you love Genovia.

"You mean you're not upset with me?" Clarisse asked, the shock from her husband's reaction and revelation still perplexing her.

"I could never be upset at you for telling me the truth about your feelings. I want you to promise me something."

After his understanding, she could refuse him nothing. "Anything."

"Promise me once I'm gone from this earth, you will find someone who will love and cherish you and who you love the way you should."

Cuddling into her husband's chest, she murmured. "Thank you for your understanding and I appreciate the kind words, but please don't talk like that Rupert. You are going to be ruler of this great country for many years to come. No more when you are gone from this earth talk. I may not be in love with you but I DO love you Rupert. I couldn't bear losing you."

"Clarisse dear, I'm fifteen years your senior. The chances are very high one day I will pass and you will be here to help our boys rule. Pierre will need guidance but you my dear will be free to pursue your soul mate. Promise me when the time comes, you will not let it slip away."

"Rupert I….I"

"Promise me, Clarisse."

"I promise."

^^^^C&J^^^^^  
Joseph had been serving the royal family for fourteen years. Two years ago, he'd been given his dream job, promotion to Head of Security for Queen Clarisse. Joseph enjoyed his job immensely. Clarisse had always been pleasant towards him. In fact over the short time since he'd been assigned to guard her, they'd become friends. At first, they engaged in small talk to break the silence as they walked together. As time passed, he found Clarisse relying on him more and more.

Today they were in the rose garden. Clarisse often came to the garden when something was weighing heavily on her mind. Joseph concluded over the past two years the roses brought calmness over her and allowed a small escape from her duties inside the palace walls. Walking the customary two steps behind, Joseph couldn't help but hear the sniffles coming from his queen. Without thought, he reached into his jacket pocket and offered her a handkerchief.

Joseph watched as she dabbed her eyes careful not to ruin her makeup. "Thank you, Joseph."

Bowing his head "No thanks are needed ma'am. I'm glad I could be of service." Joseph thought he saw her smile before turning back to walk further in the garden. The farther they walked, the stronger her sobs came. When they finally reached the gazebo, he couldn't take it anymore. Risking everything, he pulled her into his embrace whispering assurances that whatever had her upset could be remedied. Time stood still as he held her in his arms for the first time. Unsure whether one minute or one hour had passed when she finally pulled away, he watched her take a seat on the small bench motioning for him to join her.

"The thing that has me upset Joseph can't be fixed."

Joseph sought to convey warmth, care and concern in his gaze as he held her eyes with his. "Would you like to talk about it, ma'am?"

"Clarisse."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name." She smiled through the tears "I have asked you before when we are alone to please call me by my name. If I'm to tell you why I'm upset, I would hope we were on a first name basis."

"Of course, Clarisse."

Blushing, Clarisse shared the intimate moment with Joseph, pouring out heart to a man she barely knew anything about but who was privy to nearly every detail of her life. Regardless, she felt safe and knew what she shared about her relationship with her husband would go no further than the gazebo. For whatever reason, reasons she most likely wouldn't fully understand anyway, her heart felt lighter for sharing.

Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips before resting their joined hands between them on the bench. "I found myself in a similar situation once which taught me you can lead a heart to love but you can't make it fall. I don't have something grand that will make the pain you are feeling inside disappear, but I can say this. I believe when your special someone comes along, the person you can't live without, you will spend each and every day showing them how much they mean to you even with small gestures. When you are finally able to speak the words out loud, you will know in your heart they are true."

~The End~

Author's Note: My Beta wants this story to continue and I'm willing to oblige but it will be well after I have finished my current WIP. I'm only posting it now because it works as a stand-alone story. So the update will not come for several months.


End file.
